Lip Gloss
by Princess Chic
Summary: Why Sasuke started obsessing over tomatoes, it all started with a tomato flavoured lip gloss that five year old Sakura got for her birthday. Sasusaku fluff, Non massacre, one shot Please review


**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, I'm finally starting another story! Yay! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it or he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: How Sasuke started obsessing over tomatoes, it all started with a tomato flavoured lip gloss that five year old Sakura got for her birthday. Sasusaku fluff, Non massacre.**

"Ino-chan!" a pink haired girl called out to her best friend.

The blond girl turned around, "Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong I just wanted to show you something." Sakura replied. It was then that Ino realised Sakura was holding something behind her back.

Ino grinned smugly, and then she wiggled her eyebrows "What is it? Did Sasuke finally give you a ring or what; I mean everyone knows he likes you."

Sakura blushed and stammered, "I-Ino it's n-not that, I mean we're just b-best friends and we're o-only fi-five."

Ino stopped wiggling her eyebrows and frowned, "Then what do have?" she asked, trying to peer around her best friend.

Sakura grinned and shoved a small lip gloss tube in Ino's face, "This!"

Ino scrutinized it and read the label, "_Smooches' flavoured lip gloss, tomato flavoured." _Ino raised a brow, "Where did you get that and what's Smooches'?"

Sakura looked at Ino with a surprised expression, "Isn't it obvious?" Sakura asked, "It's the brand name."

"Oh!" Ino said surprised, then she furrowed her brows, "But why did you get the tomato flavoured one?" she asked clearly confused.

"Oh, I didn't buy it I got it for my birthday." Sakura explained.

Ino nodded her head in understanding. Then she dragged Sakura over to the girls bathroom. Pleading Sakura to try it on. After enduring a few minutes of Ino's pleads Sakura obliged and screwed open the lip gloss lid. After applying three layers she smacked her full lips, which had a little shine to it now. Sakura turned to Ino who was watching the whole time.

"So…" Sakura started, "Does it look okay" she asked with uncertainty masking her question. Sakura looked at Ino who was staring at Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her white pleated skirt.

"Are you crazy!?" Ino screamed, the pink haired girl covered her ears, "You look soo adorable with it!" the blond continued, "I'm sure Sasuke's going to faint once he sees you." At the last sentence Sakura blushed until her face matched the colour of her lip gloss.

Luckily for Sakura the school bell saved her from answering, quickly she and Ino ran over to their class room, and took their seats.

Once the bell rang signalling home time, Sakura packed her bag and hurried over to the girl's bathroom, and looked around making sure Ino wasn't there. She took out her lip gloss and applied more, since she would be walking home with Sasuke like they always do.

Walking out of the bathroom, five year old Sakura ran over to the school's front gate and saw her crush and best friend standing there, waiting for her while looking annoyed since, there was a group of girls screeching and pointing at him.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, trying to catch his attention.

Slowly the raven haired boy turned around with his face showing annoyance, once he saw who it was calling his name his face soften and he grinned at her.

Jogging over she began walking home with him. She blabbered on about unimportant stuff, while Sasuke just nodded to show he was listening.

Just when they arrived at the front gate of Sakura's house, Sasuke spoke up for the first time after leaving school.

"Sakura." Said girl stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Why do you smell like tomatoes?" he asked with a curious expression on his face, he cocked his head to the side causing Sakura to squeal on the inside.

"Oh because I have a tomato flavoured lip gloss on right now!" the pink haired girl replied cheerfully, "Do you like tomatoes?" she asked.

Sasuke blushed a light pink colour, "I never tasted it before." He admitted embarrassed , "But it smells good." He mumbled.

Sakura giggled, "Aww Sasuke you're soo cute." She said, she lifted a hand and pinched his pink cheeks, causing Sasuke to blush harder.

Then without warning Sasuke lifted both his hands and cupped her cheeks, now it was Sakura's turn to blush red.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun." She stuttered out. He only smirked in response.

"I never tasted tomatoes before, but I would like to." He said. Then he brought her face closer to his and kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled back he smirked at her, "I like you Sakura." He said, his cheek sported a light red tinge. However the girl was speechless, it took her a while for her to reply.

She pecked his red cheek that flamed up again after her actions, "I like you too Sasuke-kun." She giggled out. Sasuke only smirked.

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted, once he entered his house.

"Oh Sasuke you're back!" His mum squealed out, she spread out her arms. "Come here!"

Sasuke ran into his mum's arms, "What are we having for dinner Okaa-san?" he asked.

"What do you want to have Sasu-chan?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned, "Okaa-san," he whined ,"Don't call me that!" he complained

Mikoto giggled, "Sorry, but what do you want to have for dinner?"

Sasuke grinned, "I want tomatoes."

**Hehe just something I had in mind, hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day! I just adore little Sasusaku, they're soo cute!**


End file.
